


I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two

by blahblahblahcollapse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Steve's 30th birthday, the tiniest bit of past angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahcollapse/pseuds/blahblahblahcollapse
Summary: Billy wakes up to the sight of Steve sprawled out on his back beside him, left leg tossed over Billy’s legs while his left hand rests over Billy’s chest. Soft tendrils of early morning light stream in through the open window, painting golden streaks across his naked skin, illuminating the freckles and moles that Billy has spent hours mapping out like constellations with his fingers and mouth.





	I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I posted on [tumblr originally](https://blahblahblaharringrove.tumblr.com/post/175255534655/i-dont-really-know-what-this-is-but-ive-had-it) \- trying to move some things over to AO3 so I have them in one place.
> 
> It's really just fluff. So...enjoy?
> 
> (title from 1+1 - Beyonce)

Billy wakes up to the sight of Steve sprawled out on his back beside him, left leg tossed over Billy’s legs while his left hand rests over Billy’s chest. Soft tendrils of early morning light stream in through the open window, painting golden streaks across his naked skin, illuminating the freckles and moles that Billy has spent hours mapping out like constellations with his fingers and mouth.

He’s snoring - something he only does during the spring when the allergens are high and he complains endlessly about not being able to breathe through his nose. Billy doesn’t find it nearly as endearing as he did when they first started dating, but there’s still something hopelessly cute about it; the way he snuffles and snorts his way through each breath, sometimes loud enough to wake even himself up.

This morning it’s more subdued than usual, pretty pink lips parted ever so slightly to let air in. Billy watches for a few minutes, in awe of just how in awe of this man he still is. It’s been over twelve years now, and they’ve been through a lot.

They were so young when they first got together. Billy was restless and angry and full of a fire that was constantly stoked by his father’s hands. Steve was terrified and still reeling from heartbreak and had so much to prove. They were inexplicably drawn to each other, like two magnets that were destined to collide, and their first run together had been explosive. Hot and heavy one minute, and at each other’s throats the next. They didn’t know how to navigate each other’s insecurities in a way that didn’t end in dysfunction.

They broke up when Billy left for California the day he graduated. Billy intended to leave without saying anything. Things between them had been volatile for several weeks leading up to graduation and he just needed to get out of there, to get out Hawkins and make his own way in the world; he didn’t want to face what he was leaving behind, either. But Steve showed up on his doorstep, geared up for a fight, and for once he left without getting one.

Billy would never forget the red of Steve’s cheeks as he cussed him out on the steps of his front porch, told him that he was better off without him, tried to pull a reaction out of him, but Billy didn’t take the bait. He waited until Steve wore himself out, didn’t so much as lift a finger when the other boy threw fists against his chest and begged him to say something, absolutely anything to let him know it still mattered - they still mattered.

The tears in Steve’s eyes were enough to break Billy’s heart, but not his resolve. It was a day Billy spent a lot of time trying to forget once upon a time, but he clings to the memory now. That day is one of many that shaped the thing they have now, which means it’s well worth remembering, even when it hurts.

They got back together three years later, when they both ended up in Chicago at the same time, and Billy swore he’d never let Steve go again. It wasn’t easy. They still fought, still didn’t know how to stop pushing each other’s buttons, but they’d both made up their minds to keep at it. And for all the ugly, there was so much more good - good that only eclipsed the ugly the longer they were together, the more they grew up and learned how to communicate better. The kind of good that got them through long distance when Steve went home to Hawkins for a few months to help his mom after his father passed away. The kind of good that gave Billy the strength to finally stand up to Neil and tell him the truth about his relationship with Steve, because he was sick of pretending it wasn’t the most important thing in his life. The kind of good that saw them through several shitty jobs and apartments that were falling apart and all the usual bullshit life throws at you in your twenties.

The kind of good that has Billy lying here, watching the love of his life sleep beside him 12 years later. He wraps his hand around Steve’s where it lies on his chest, lifting it to his lips and planting several soft kisses across his knuckles as he scoots closer. He returns Steve’s hand to his chest, keeps it pressed there as he leans forward and kisses the tip of Steve’s nose, right where a sunbeam hits it. Steve’s entire face scrunches up at that, an eye popping open to look directly at him.

“Mornin’,” Billy whispers, warmth curling around his heart when he receives the softest smile in return.

“You watchin’ me in my sleep like some kind of creep?” Steve responds, still smiling as he closes his eyes again.

“Gotta make sure you don’t croak in your sleep now that you’re an old man,” Billy presses his mouth to Steve’s ear and snarls. Steve squirms against him in protest, tries to push him away but Billy just locks his legs around Steve’s.

“Fuck you.” Steve groans, and there’s more conviction in those two words than Billy’s heard from him in weeks. Steve hates being reminded that he’s turning thirty, has been refusing to acknowledge the imminent approach of this day for months. Billy’s only got a handful of months before he joins him on the other side of the hill, so he’s determined to make the most of it.

“I was hoping you would ask,” Billy grins, rolling his hips against Steve’s thigh suggestively. He’s not quite hard yet, but he knows he could be with a little encouragement. Steve rolls his eyes, using the hand that Billy’s still got pinned to his chest to reach out and pinch one of Billy’s nipples. Billy lets out a sharp gasp at that, fingers tightening around Steve’s wrist as his eyes narrow in irritation.

“Real mature, Steve,” Billy growls.

“What can I say, babe? You keep me young,” Steve grins, sticking his tongue out like the goddamn child he is. Billy doesn’t even think about it before he’s taking hold of Steve’s tongue, pinching it between his fingers and yanking.

“Whha…” Steve splutters, sucking his tongue back between his lips and glaring at Billy. “Oh, you’re one to talk about maturity.” In lieu of a response, Billy leans back in and kisses the pout right off his lips, reveling in the way Steve’s entire body goes more pliant against him the longer they kiss.

“Happy Birthday, grandpa,” Billy whispers softly when they part to take a breath, grinning as Steve glares once again. Steve forces him onto his back and climbs on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. Billy’s breath catches in his throat as Steve nips up his neck, cock filling up where it’s trapped beneath Steve’s hips; he loves when Steve gets feisty like this.

“I may be old now, but I can still fuck you into this mattress until you’re screaming,” He purrs in Billy’s ear. “Just like I did when we were kids.” Billy resists the urge to whine at that, but just barely.

“Sure you don’t need a viagra to help you get it up, old man?” he quips instead, earning a bite to his ear.

“Could you at least pretend not to be an ass, as like a birthday gift to me?” Steve growls.

“I could,” Billy responds, rolling his hips up, finding that Steve is, in fact, as hard as he is. “But then I wouldn’t be the guy you fell in love with.”

“You’re impossible.” Steve grunts, but when he lifts his head to look at Billy again, he’s smiling, eyes dancing with amusement. Billy’s right and they both know it.

“I love you, too,” Billy smiles back, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. It’s sweet and heated and reminiscent of their very first kiss, but there’s something comforting in the familiarity of it - in the way Steve licks into Billy’s mouth without any hesitation, knowing just how to swirl his tongue as he grinds against him, driving Billy mad. It’s the kind of kiss that can only come from years of practice. They’ve had plenty already, after all, and they’ve got plenty more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the song [Young by The Chainsmokers (k?d remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLNTkW57IXg).
> 
> As always - Comments/Kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr - [blahblahblaharringrove](https://blahblahblaharringrove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
